Hermione Granger Murder Mystery 1
by luminaDianae
Summary: Ein psychopathischer Serienmörder ist gefährlich, ein psychopathischer Serienmörder mit magischen Fähigkeiten ist eine Gefahr, die sofort gebannt werden muss. Hermine arbeitet für das Ministerium. Als mehrere Ritualmorde die magische Gemeinschaft erschüttern, muss sie mit Draco Malfoy zusammenarbeiten. Epilog, welcher Epilog?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey Leute!**

**Das ist mein erster Versuch eine Dramione-Story zu schreiben. Der Zwang meine Hausarbeiten zu schreiben und eine Überdosis Criminal Minds haben mich wohl dazu getrieben ^^' Ich hoffe die Geschichte gefällt euch. Die Altersfreigabe wird auf Grund (hoffentlich) zukünftiger Kapitel R sein.**

**Alles was ihr aus dem Harry-Potter-Universum wiedererkennt, gehört natürlich nicht mir, sondern J.K.R. Der Plot ist meins und ich werde ihn mit Zähnen und Klauen verteidigen ;)**

**Kapitel 1**

Hermine Granger hatte einen guten Start in den Morgen. Sie hatte so gut geschlafen, wie lange nicht mehr, und war noch vor ihrem Wecker aufgewacht. Die meisten ihrer Freunde waren der Ansicht, dass sie ein Morgenmensch war, aber das stimmte nicht. Nicht mehr. Nach einer langen Dusche hatte sie noch genug Zeit gehabt, um sich mit einer heißen Tasse Kaffee und der Zeitung auf dem Sofa auszubreiten. Krummbein hatte sich für kurze Zeit zu ihr gesellt, hatte sich auf ihren ausgestreckten Beinen zusammengerollt und war sofort in den Zustand dösender Entspannung gefallen, den nur Katzen so vollendet beherrschen.

* * *

Als sie sich also auf den Weg zum Ministerium gemacht hatte, war sie also alarmiert. Ein so guter Morgen, war ein schlechtes Omen, selten folgte darauf ein guter Tag. Hermine war keine Pessimistin, die Erfahrung hatte es sie einfach so gelehrt. Als sie im Vorraum der öffentlichen Toiletten stand, die der offizielle Eingang zum Ministerium waren, trat sie in Kaugummi. Es zog lange Fäden unter dem Absatz ihrer schwarzen gutbürgerlichen Wildlederpumps. Sie fluchte leise und war noch immer gereizt, als sie in das riesige Atrium trat.

Auf dem Weg zu ihrem Büro in der zweiten Etage passierte sie die kleinen Büros der Auroren. Ein kurzer Blick in Harrys Büro verriet ihr, dass ihr langjähriger Freund bereits dagewesen war – der leere Kaffeebecher auf seinem Schreibtisch war Beweis dafür – aber vermutlich schon wieder zu einem Meeting zu einem neuen Fall verschwunden war. Sie war wirklich froh, aus dieser Nummer raus zu sein. Sie grüßte kurz aber freundlich ihre Sekretärin Jules in dem kleinen Vorzimmer des Büros und als sie in ihr eigenes kleines Reich trat, hatte sich schon wieder ein kleines Lächeln auf ihren Lippen breitgemacht.

Hermine arbeitete konzentriert und bald legte sie die erste Fallakte abgeschlossen beiseite. Ein junger Zauberer hatte versucht seine Exfreundin wiederzugewinnen, indem er diejenigen getötet hatte, die ihrem Vorankommen in der _Malkin's Factory For Fine Fabrics _behindert hatten. Er sollte zu lebenslanger Haft in Askaban verurteilt werden und Hermine hatte die Beweisführung für die Anklage geprüft. Sie wollte sich gerade dem nächsten Fall widmen, als es an ihre Bürotür klopfte.

Jules steckte kurz ihren Kopf zur Tür herein und als sie sah, dass Hermine sie freundlich fragend ansah, trat sie ein. Die kleine, dunkelhaarige Hexe hatte eine dicke Mappe unter dem Arm. „Stephen Padfoot hat das gerade abgegeben. Er will, dass du einen Blick darauf wirfst und später in seinem Büro vorbeischaust. Er meinte, er bräuchte dich dabei in beratender Funktion." Sie wies dabei auf die Akte, legte sie dann vor Hermine ab und grinste. „Scheint, als ob die Jungs mal wieder Hilfe bräuchten." Sie zwinkerte Hermine zu und machte sich auf dem Weg nach draußen. An der Tür drehte sie sich noch einmal um. „Earl Grey oder Darjeeling?" Hermine, die kurz unladylike über die zusätzliche Arbeit geschnaubt hatte, antwortete dankbar. „Earl Grey, Milch, mit-" „-zwei Stück Zucker. Japp, ich weiß." Jules grinste ein letztes Mal und verschwand dann.

Hermine schlug das Deckblatt des braunen Ordners auf und las.

* * *

Als sie eine halbe Stunde später vor der großen Eichenholztür zum Büro von Stephen Padfoot stand, bedankte sich Hermine ein letztes Mal bei einer unbekannten Gottheit für ihren starken Magen. Und dafür, dass sie sich heute gegen ein englisches Frühstück entschieden hatte. Sie klopfte und als der tiefe Bariton Padfoots ertönte, trat sie ein.

Sein Büro war wie Harrys in einem eigenen Zimmer untergebracht und nicht in einer der kleinen Parzellen im großen Hauptraum. Es war eine typische Männerhöhle, wie Hermine schon früher festgestellt hatte. Auf dem großen Metallschreibtisch stand ein einzelnes Bild seiner übergewichtigen Dogge Syd, der einzige Schmuck in diesem Raum. An den Seiten des Büros standen mehrere Aktenschränke, ebenfalls aus Metall und auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite eine kleine Minibar. Das einzige Einrichtungsstück, das Padfoot Hermine sympathisch machte, war der riesige, überquellende Bücherschrank, der sich an der Wand gegenüber der Tür befand.

Sie nickte dem Mann zu und nahm in einem Clubsessel vor seinem Schreibtisch platz, als er sie mit einem kurzen Nicken dazu aufforderte.

Der Mann schaute Hermine unter buschigen Augenbrauen an und räusperte sich. „Ms. Granger, schön, dass Sie so schnell kommen konnten. Ich verstehe natürlich, dass Sie sich fragen werden, was Sie hier bei uns sollen, wo Sie doch aus dem Außeneinsatz und damit der ermittelnden Tätigkeit ausgestiegen sind." Er räusperte sich erneut und Hermine bemerkte, dass die Fältchen um seine dunklen Augen herum tiefer geworden waren, seitdem sie sich zuletzt gesehen hatten.

„Ich will nicht lange drum herum reden. Wir haben in der letzten Nacht einen Fall hereinbekommen, bei dem ich Sie gerne als Beraterin, wenn es Ihnen möglich ist, auch als Ermittlerin dabei hätte. Es wäre gut, jemanden mit ihren – ähm, diplomatischen Fähigkeiten und – äh" er räusperte sich wieder „Ihrem politischen Hintergrund im Team zu haben." Hermine hatte verstanden, auch ohne dass der Auror deutlicher werden musste.

„Sir, wenn Sie muggelkundige Unterstützung brauchen, warum fragen Sie nicht Harry?" Hermine wollte gebeten werden. Wenn sie sich schon wieder aus der Sicherheit ihres Büros in den Außeneinsatz begeben sollte, dann sollte Padfoot sie zumindest auf anständige Weise darum bitten.

„Nun, Ms. Granger. Muggelkundig ist nicht ganz das, was wir brauchen werden. Muggel_stämmig _hingegen ist genau das, was in diesem Fall von entscheidender Wichtigkeit sein könnte. Und da Ms. De la Fontaine sich bedauernswerter Weise in Schwangerschaftsurlaub befindet, sind unsere Ressourcen dahingehend leider schon erschöpft." Padfoot rieb sich über die Augen. Als er Hermine wieder direkt ansah, meinte sie eine Spur Verzweiflung darin zu sehen. Der Mann tat ihr plötzlich beinahe leid.

„Bitte, Sir, ich werde Ihnen gerne helfen, soweit es mir mit meinen Pflichten in meiner Abteilung möglich ist. Aber ich verstehe wirklich nicht, warum mein oder das Mitwirken anderer muggelstämmiger Auroren bei dieser Ermittlung so wichtig ist. So viel ich aus den Akten ersehen konnte, war das Opfer halbblütig und hatte keinerlei Probleme was den Blutstatus irgendeines anderen anbelangte. Sie schien eine vollkommen normale junge Hexe zu sein." Ein Seufzen gefolgt von einem Räuspern.

„Und jetzt kommen wir zum Casus knacksus. Das Opfer, die junge Hexe ist die Tochter eines höheren muggelstämmigen Abgeordneten Giles Gilbert. Ein exzentrischer Mann. Franzose. Er arbeitet hier bei uns im Büro für magische Zusammenarbeit und ich fürchte, er wird ohne Ihre Zusammenarbeit einer Ermittlung von unserer Seite nicht zustimmen. Können Sie sich also vorstellen erneut mit uns zusammenzuarbeiten? Und ich bitte Sie dabei, die Möglichkeiten zu berücksichtigen, die sich Ihnen dabei vielleicht bieten könnte."

Hermine kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe herum. „Mit wem werde ich zusammenarbeiten?" Sie sah es sofort. Padfoot durchzuckte ein Blitz, kurz, für andere Augen wahrscheinlich kaum sichtbar schien er sich für eine Nanosekunde zu krümmen. Und obwohl er sich schon im nächsten Moment wieder völlig unter Kontrolle zu haben schien, blieb der gequälte Ausdruck dieses Mal in seinem Augen sichtbar.

„Draco Malfoy."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Die nächsten Hausarbeiten stehen an, die nächste Prokrastinationswelle rauscht über mich hinüber… seufz! Außerdem habe ich ein Zombiegeburtstagsgeschenk zu basteln… Zeit für ein bisschen Dramione! :D**

**Zum Wohl der Story einige Anmerkungen ^^' Ich gehe davon aus, dass Harry und Ron nicht nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt sind, um das „achte Schuljahr" nachzuholen. Hermine, Draco und Justin, so wie einige andere schon. Please forgive me, aber das ist meine erste HP-Story, die ich nicht aufgeben will und auch wenn die Story hakt, seid nett 3 Beste Grüße und viel Spaß beim Lesen, Lu**

**Kapitel 2**

_Für einen kurzen Moment sah Hermine aus, als hätte sie eine besonders große Fliege verschluckt. Dann ließ sie einen sehr unfeinen Lacher los, beinahe wie ein Grunzen. „Sir. Bitte entschuldigen Sie, ich muss sie wohl missverstanden haben. Ich dachte, Sie hätten gerade…" sie wischte sich eine imaginäre Träne aus dem Augenwinkel „…Draco Malfoy gesagt" wieder kicherte sie, als ob der Name ein unglaublich kindischer Scherz wäre._

Mit einem freundlichen Lächeln und offenen Blick schaute sie nun zum Koordinator des Aurorenbüros. Stephen Padfoot lief es derweil kalt den Rücken hinunter. Dieses gutmütige und aufmunternde Verhalten machte es ihm umso schwerer, das arme Mädchen (denn in seinen Augen waren alle Frauen unter 40 Mädchen) in die Realität zurück zu holen. Er strich sich einmal über die müden Augen und begann dann: „Miss Granger… Ich fürchte, Sie haben ganz ausgezeichnete Ohren und mein Anliegen ist kein Witz." Bevor sie ins Wort fallen konnte, hob er eine sehnige Hand, um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen. „Draco Malfoy arbeitet nun bereits seit Jahren unter meiner Leitung für die Aurorenzentrale. Auch wenn ich Ihnen gegenüber, wegen Ihrer – zugegebenermaßen schwierigen Vergangenheit, bis jetzt davon abgesehen habe Sie gemeinsam einzuteilen, hat er sich doch gut bewiesen. Er ist ein äußerst verlässlicher und versierter Ermittler. Ich brauche sein psychologisches Gespür und Spezialwissen genauso sehr wie Ihre Hartnäckigkeit und Belesenheit –ebenso ihre Abstammung – für den Erfolg." Padfoot machte eine bedeutungsschwere Pause „Und wir brauchen diesen Erfolg. Konnten Sie mir folgen?"

Hermine nickte stumm. „Gut. Ich hatte auch nichts anderes von Ihnen erwartet. Mir ist bewusst, dass Ihre gemeinsame Zeit bisher – nun sagen wir – turbulent war. Aber alleine die Tatsache, dass er seit mittlerweile fünf Jahren für mich arbeitet und Sie anscheinend nicht einmal davon Kenntnis erhalten haben, zeigt uns doch, wie gut er sich eingefügt hat, nicht wahr?" „Oder wie gut er sich verstellen kann" murmelte Hermine kaum hörbar. Doch Padfoot war bereits aufgestanden und stand nun mit dem Rücken zu ihr.

Stephen Padfoot hatte die Arme hinter dem Rücken verschränkt, der Kopf war gesenkt. Er seufzte ein allerletztes Mal und drehte sich dann zu Hermine um. „Kann ich mich auf Ihre Unterstützung in diesem Fall verlassen, Miss Granger? Wir brauchen Sie."

Hermine musste sich nur einen kurzen Moment sammeln. Eigentlich war sie schon mit dem Entschluss zu helfen zu Padfoots Büro gekommen. Wenn Malfoy es wirklich geschafft hatte, die letzten Jahre unfall- und vor allem skandalfrei mit den anderen Auroren zu arbeiten, dann sollte sie doch in der Lage sein das gleiche zu tun, richtig? Richtig?!

Sie stand aus ihrem Sessel auf und reichte dem Mann die Hand. Als er sie nahm und schüttelte stand Entschlossenheit in ihrem Gesicht geschrieben. „Sie können sich auf mich verlassen, Sir." Sie drückte die sehnige Hand des älteren Mannes zur Bestärkung. Auch wenn man es ihm nicht ansehen konnte, rollte eine Welle der Erleichterung über ihn hinweg. Das war einfacher gewesen, als er erwartet hatte. Der Potterjunge war damals eine härtere Nuss gewesen. „Gut" er wies erneut auf den alten Clubsessel und bedeutete Hermine Platz zu nehmen. „Ich denke, dann ist es an der Zeit, dass wir uns über ersten Eindruck bezüglich des Falls unterhalten."

Und so sprachen sie beide eine ganze Weile über die junge Frau die getötet worden war. Über die Umstände ihres Auffindens, die Weise, wie der Täter sie zurückgelassen hatte und auch über die Möglichkeit eines Mörders aus der Muggelwelt.

Als Hermine das Büro ihres Chefs-auf-absehbare-Zeit verließ, war es weit nach Mittag und sie hatte es noch nicht geschafft, sich ein kurzes Essen zu organisieren. Sie eilte zu ihrem Büro zurück, meldete sich bei Jules für eine verspätete Mittagspause ab, so dass eventuelle Anrufe via Flohnetzwerk aufgezeichnet werden würden, und machte sich auf den Weg in die Cafeteria des Ministeriums.

Hermine verabscheute das Essen, das seit Jahr und Tag in der Cafeteria serviert wurde. Obwohl das Ministerium nach dem Angriff während Harry, Ron und Hermines fünften Schuljahr und den Kämpfen vor acht Jahren wiederaufgebaut und modernisiert worden, hatte sie das Gefühl, dass das Menü sich seit dem ersten Zaubererkrieg nicht geändert hatte. Nur in absoluten Hungernotfällen wich Hermine also auf diese Option aus. Ihr Wunsch nach Salat und einem leichten Hühnchensandwich blieb unerfüllt, dafür bekam sie undefinierbares Fleisch in einer noch undefinierbareren braunen Soße und Kartoffelbrei, der sicherlich auch einen guten Job als Tapetenkleister abgegeben hätte. Dazu verkochte Erbsen, die die meiste Zeit ihres Daseins wohl in der Dose verbracht hatten.

Einziger Lichtblick bei so einem Essen in der Cafeteria war das Vergnügen, das stete Kommen und Gehen von Besuchern und Angestellten beobachten zu können und dem einen oder anderen Freund aus einer anderen Abteilung zu begegnen.

Heute hatte Justin Finch-Fletchley anscheinend ebenfalls die Mittagspause durchgearbeitet. Obwohl Hermine nicht besonders eng mit dem stillen Zauberer befreundet war, freute sie sich doch jedes Mal ihn zu sehen. Er war wie sie Opfer des Basilisken geworden und irgendwie verband sie beide das. Dass er ein ruhiger, unaufdringlicher Mensch war, machte die kurzen Treffen mit ihm umso angenehmer.

Justin arbeite im Besenregulations-Kontrollamt. Ein furchtbar öder Job, nach dem was Hermine aus dem bisschen schließen konnte, das Justin ihr erzählt hatte. Während sie in ihrem Fleisch herumstocherte und nur ab und zu eins der unappetitlichen Bröckchen in den Mund steckte, hörte sie seinem leisen Singsang über den neuen Nimbus 2005 und dessen minderwertiges Bremssystem zu. Erst als sie das Essen auf ihrem Teller nicht länger hin und herschieben konnte und sie das Gefühl hatte, ihre Pause nun wirklich ziemlich ausgedehnt zu haben, fragte sie Justin nach Draco Malfoy.

„Ja, ich weiß auch, dass er hier arbeitet. Aber eigentlich aus purem Zufall. Weißt du, er hat sich ziemlich verändert, und wenn er nicht gerade den arroganten Arsch heraushängen lässt –naja, du weißt, wie ich das meine- dann bemerkst du ihn gar nicht. Ich glaube, es ist ihm lieber nicht aufzufallen." Justin schaute Sie an, als müsste sie genau wissen, was er meinte. Sie wusste es. Er ist damals zwar freigesprochen worden, aber selbst meine Mum wollte mir nicht glauben, dass er echt ok war." Nun hob Hermine eine Augenbraue und Justin erzählte ihr seinen letzten Zusammenstoß mit dem Erben der Malfoylinie.

„Also, es ist bestimmt schon zwei, drei Monate her. Kannst du dich noch an die verhexten Besen von den Magpies erinnern? Die, die so ein irrer Harpies-Fan dazu gebracht hat, Funken zu sprühen? Nein? Naja, egal. Eins von den Opfern von Malfoys damaligem Fall hatte auch solche Brandmarken und er kam zu uns um zu überprüfen, ob ein Zusammenhang besteht. Er war echt nicht der Kotzbrocken, den wir beide von damals kannten. Und als ich mich beinahe selbst verhext habe, als ich die Akten beschworen hab –Kathy war hochschwanger und ich mit den Nerven am Ende- da hat er mit dem Konterfluch verhindert, dass mir der Stapel in den Händen explodiert." Justin wurde rot. „Er hat darüber nie ein Wort verloren. Egal. Kann ja auch einfach einen guten Tag gehabt haben. Warum fragst du?"

Hermine sah Justin an. Für einen kurzen Moment überlegte sie, ob der Imperius-Fluch so lange anhalten könnte. Aber seine braunen Augen schauten sie neugierig und völlig klar an. Außerdem stimmte es, dass Kathy Clark Finch-Fletchley –Hermine konnte verstehen, dass das Mädchen ihren Namen nicht aufgeben wollte, aber dieser halbe Zungenbrecher?!- vor zwei Monaten ein gesundes Mädchen geboren hatte und Justin war schon Wochen vor dem eigentlichen Termin durch den Wind gewesen.

„Hermine Granger! Du musst mit ihm arbeiten! Hab ich recht?" Diesmal sah Justin sie belustigt, aber eindringlich an. ‚Mist!' Sie hätte nicht solange schweigen dürfen. Hermine rutschte ein bisschen unangenehm berührt auf ihrem unbequemen Kantinenstuhl hin und her. „Du willst mir doch wohl nicht sagen, dass du nach all diesen Jahren immer noch Vorurteile gegen ihn hast? Wir sind seit acht Jahren aus der Schule raus! Seit neun Jahren ist der Krieg vorbei!" Justin betonte die Anzahl der Jahre ganz besonders.

Er schnaubte kurz. Sein kleiner rechtschaffener Anfall begann bereits zu verrauchen. Die Röte, die ihm zuvor ins Gesicht gestiegen war, wich bereits wieder seiner üblichen leichten Bräune. Als hätte ihn sein eigener Ausbruch überrascht, schaute er sich plötzlich um, als befürchtete er, eine Szene gemacht zu haben. Aber die üblichen Cafeteria-Gänger waren viel zu sehr mit ihren eigenen Geschäften beschäftigt gewesen. Langsam packte er seine Unterlagen zusammen. Er wandte sich Hermine noch einmal zu. Er sah wieder wie sein übliches Selbst aus.

„Pass auf Hermine, es tut mir Leid. Ich hätte nicht so laut werden dürfen. Wenn dich wirklich interessiert, wie Malfoy heute ist, dann frag doch Harry. Oder einen der anderen Auroren, die bis jetzt mit ihm gearbeitet haben könnten. Ich hoffe ich war nicht zu harsch zu dir. Nochmals, es tut mir leid. Komm doch mal zum Essen zu Kathy und mir nach Hause. Sie fragt häufig nach dir, jetzt wo sie gerade nicht arbeiten kann."

Justin lachte kurz auf und rieb sich den Hinterkopf mit der flachen Hand, er grinste ihr ein letztes Mal gutmütig zu und machte sich mit seinem Tablett in Richtung Ausgang auf.

Nach einer Ewigkeit blinzelte Hermine und sah dem jungen blonden Mann nachdenklich hinterher. Sie war hin und hergerissen. Hatte Justin denn vergessen, wie Draco Malfoy alles und jeden mit Muggelabstammung behandelt hatte? Waren denn nicht ein paar Vorbehalte völlig selbstverständlich bei ihrer Vorgeschichte? Sie verdrängte dabei eher unbewusst ihre Erinnerungen an ihr letztes Jahr in Hogwarts. Immerhin war es ein unheimlich arbeitsintensives Jahr gewesen mit all den anstehenden Prüfungen. Sie hatte sich praktisch in der Bibliothek verschanzt. Gedankenverloren kaute Hermine auf ihrer Unterlippe herum. Was Justin gesagt hatte beschäftigte sie. ‚Natürlich!' Sie würde Harry nach Malfoy fragen, zur Not auch Ron, warum war sie auf diesen Gedanken nicht von selbst gekommen? Aber vielleicht konnte diese Begegnung ja noch ein bisschen warten. Sie wollte sich noch ein bisschen mit der Fallakte beschäftigen und in ihre Argumente gegen Malfoy neu sortieren.

Es war bereits Abend, als Hermine endlich die Tür zu ihrem Büro hinter sich zuzog und den Arbeitstag für beendet erklärte.

„Wirklich Boss! Das ist der dritte Abend diese Woche, dass ich wegen dir länger bleiben muss! Du weißt schon, dass es noch so etwas wie Privatleben für uns gibt, oder?" Hermine erschrak ein bisschen, sie hatte nicht daran gedacht, dass Jules noch dageblieben sein könnte. „Jules" begann sie schwach, „warum bist du denn nicht einfach gegangen? Wir hatten doch abgemacht, dass Freitage von der Regel ausgenommen sind! Alles, was ich nach Dienstschluss noch bearbeite kann Rhonda noch archivieren und zur Eulerei bringen. Und ich kann auch schon selbst das Flohnetzwerk bedienen, ich bin nicht hilflos ohne dich!" Das alles sagte sie mit einem Zwinkern. Sie hatten all dies schon durchgekaut. Beide hatten nichts, dass sie zu Hause erwartet hätte. Seit dem Hermine und Ron sich nicht mehr dateten, hatte sie keinen Grund mehr zeitig aus dem Büro zu verschwinden und Jules hatte ebenfalls eine eher unschöne Trennung hinter sich. Ein Quidditch-Spieler, der Schmeicheleien anderer Frauen zu schnell erlegen war. Seit vier Monaten hatte sich zwischen ihnen also eine Routine eingependelt, in der die beiden Frauen zur selben Zeit Feierabend machten und sich dann gemeinsam zum zentralen Flohnetzwerk in der Haupthalle des Ministeriums aufmachten. Gelegentlich folgte daraufhin noch ein Drink in einer der Bars der wiederaufgebauten Winkelgasse, oder ein gemeinsames Abendessen, wenn eine der beiden Bedarf zum Reden oder nach Gesellschaft hätte. Meistens nutzten sie aber den geteilten Weg ganz einfach um runter zu kommen. Genau wie heute.

„Und dann hat Zabini ganz große Augen bekommen, wie Luna, wenn sie diese furchtbare Klitterer-Brille trägt. Er hat angefangen zu Stottern und gefragt, ob diese flohverseuchte Entschuldigung für ein Kniesel wirklich mein Sir Arthur wäre", Jules schlug sich auf die Schenkel. „Wie er geguckt hat, als Arty mir geradewegs in die Arme gesprungen ist!" Auch Hermine musste lachen. Dr. . Blaise Zabini, war ein hervorragender Tierarzt, aber er hatte einfach keine Ahnung von innerer Schönheit, bei Tieren oder Menschen war er einfach blind. Auch Hermine selbst hatte es zunächst nicht glauben können, als Jules den abgemagerten, räudigen Knieselwelpen in einer Seitengasse hinter dem Tropfenden Kessel gefunden und einfach – mir nichts, dir nichts– mit nach Hause genommen hatte. Aber im Gegensatz zu Zabini hatte sie ja selbst einen solchen Charakter Zuhause und konnte sich schon denken, wie der grauschwarze Perser-Kniesel-Mix ihre Sekretärin um den Finger gewickelt hatte.

Sie hatten die Halle mit dem großen Brunnen in der Mitte erreicht und stellten sich vor zwei benachbarte Kamine. „Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich mit meinem Wochenende anfangen soll, wenn ich nicht hinter dir herräumen und die Jungs für dich in Schach halten muss. Machs gut, Boss, sieh zu dass du dir ein bisschen Freizeit gönnst!" Jules grinste und während Hermine ihr die übliche Antwort gab, sie solle nicht das ganze Wochenende im Pyjama vor dem Fernseher verbringen, stieg ihre Sekretärin in die grünen Flammen und winkte ein letztes Mal zum Abschied, ein dickes Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Glaubte Hermine wirklich, der Horror-Romance-Marathon würde ohne sie stattfinden?

Hermine beugte ihren Hals einmal zu jeder Seite, bis es knackte und stieg dann, ein bisschen entspannter als zuvor, ebenfalls in die Flammen.


End file.
